


After the Premiere.

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M, Suits, Walking suit porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan and Dean looked very handsome in their suits at the New York premiere for The Hobbit, but Aidan was decidedly more eager to see Dean without the suit in their hotel room afterwards...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Premiere.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2489232384/nm0641063), and these words: **They look like a nice, respectable gay couple. Like one decided to wear a bow tie so they wouldn’t look the same. THEY HELPED EACH OTHER TIE THEM!**
> 
> Some how that turned into smut...

Aidan followed Dean into their hotel room, casting him a small smile as the older man stripped his jacket, laying it over a chair before he disappeared into the bathroom, flicking on the light in there. The light cast enough into the room that Aidan made no move to turn on the main light, instead settling on the end of one of their beds and making to remove his shoes. He listened as Dean rustled around in the bathroom, smiling to himself and getting to his feet as the blonde man made to exit the bathroom.

Dean was just reaching for the light switch when a pair of arms looped around his neck, pulling him into a heated kiss. Dean gave a little moan in his surprise, though his mouth twitched into a grin as Aidan leant away. Aidan returned the smile, not releasing his grip as he walked his way backwards until his legs met the bed, pulling Dean down with him before he could properly protest, landing on top of the younger man.

"Oh, Aidan..." Dean murmured softly once he'd settled himself, sighing softly as Aidan gave a little squirm under him, smiling cheekily up at his lover. "You could have said you wanted..."

"Do you know how handsome you look in that suit?" Aidan wondered heedlessly, reaching up to toy gently with the bowtie that sat around the older man's throat. The very bowtie that he had helped to tie earlier and was now very intent on removing. Dean's eyebrows were back up again, and this time he grinned.

"If I look even as half as good as you do..." Dean shook his head, leaning in to find Aidan's mouth, kissing him hard. Aidan hummed into the other man's mouth, sighing softly as Dean leant away again. "Aidan..."

Catching his lip between his teeth, Aidan silently reached up and gently pulled the bowtie knot free. He slid it gently from under Dean's collar, discarding it to the side with a smile. He then started on the buttons of Dean's shirt, his nimble fingers slowly undoing each one, and baring Dean's chest to him. Aidan slowly spread his hands on Dean's strong chest, fanning his hands over skin and through blonde hair. Pulling it out from where it was tucked into Dean's suit trousers, he traced his hands up, pushing Dean's shirt back and off his shoulders. Dean obligingly sat back, shrugging the shirt all the way off and letting it fall back to the floor.

Aidan shifted, looking very pleased by Dean's now shirtless form, reaching back up and stroking his hands down his belly, fingers following the trail of hair from his belly button to the fly of his pants. He pulled at the fly, moving to ease the hook and bar apart, just reaching for the zip only to have his hands stopped by Dean's, the older man easing his arms away with a little smile.

"No, your shirt first." Dean murmured gently, and Aidan's look of initial disappointed at being denied his goal turned into one of understanding. Dean leant forward, pressing Aidan's arms down against the bed where they remained passive, his fingers slightly curled as he watched Dean's hands start on his tie. He eased it loose and slipped it off, tossing it aside and setting to the buttons with a smooth efficiency. The shirt came open, and he pushed is aside to bare Aidan's chest. Leaning in, he kissed at Aidan's throat, sucking and nibbling gently as one of his hands found Aidan's nipple, tweaking and giving it a gentle twist, loving the way it made Aidan moan softly above him.

"Dean..."

Dean bit a little harder at Aidan's neck, making him hiss slightly, his hands gripping at Dean's shoulders. Aidan arched his body, lifting his hips slightly and Dean could hardly fail to miss the bulge growing in the front of his suit trousers. Dean leant back, smiling slightly as he let a hand reach down to stroke over the tent in his trousers, making Aidan moan in pleasure at even the slight touch, the noise going straight to Dean's own cock.

"I love your noises." Dean breathed, leaning in and pecking Aidan's mouth even as his fingers blindly fumbled then opened Aidan's trousers. Once they were open, Dean shifted back down the bed to carefully ease Aidan's pants down and off, leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs. A little smile played on Dean's lips at the sight of his lover barely dressed and definitely aroused. 

He moved to hurriedly kick off his own shoes, and finish what the younger man had started in opening his pants, wiggling them down from his hips even as Aidan watched. Once he was standing there in just his briefs, Aidan reached for him, his arms opened wide. Dean easily crawled back along the bed and straight into Aidan's arms, letting himself be pulled close and kissed with a hunger. One of Aidan's arms looped under Dean's, his hand gripping Dean's back while the other cupped the back of his head, holding him close. One of Dean's arms pressed against the bed, supporting his weight, while the other gripped Aidan's slim hip, holding tight as he shifted, gently grinding their hips together, slow circular motions. Aidan broke the kiss with a gasp, letting his head lull back.

Arching his hips up against his lover, Aidan pulled him down close to whisper in his ear, "God, Dean... Please... Don't tease... Just get the stuff and fuck me already."

Dean made a little noise, smiling fondly at the younger man's impatience, but lifted himself to move and reach for his bag. Luckily it was beside the bed, so pulling it over to himself, he quickly searched through it for the required precautions. He felt the bed shift behind him, but didn't think anything of it until he turned around and realised Aidan had stripped himself of the last of his clothing and was lying there, naked and very aroused. Dean wet his lips, well aware that he was staring, desire shocking through his body.

Moving to lean back over Aidan, he dropped the little foil packet and the half empty tube beside him, his attention more focussed on Aidan's newly naked body. With a little grin on his face, he moved to kneel between Aidan's heedlessly spread thighs, stroking his hands over Aidan's hips. He then leant down, kissing Aidan's stomach, and along his hip, biting lightly at the slightly protruding bone before finally reaching his goal. His hand curled around the base of Aidan's cock, giving a quick stroke before he leant forward and let his lips encircle the tip. Aidan's jaw clenched to stifle his cry of pleasure at the feeling of Dean's warm, wet mouth suddenly around him.

"Oooh.... Deeeaan." Aidan moaned low, his hands grabbing at Dean's blonde hair as the older man's head bobbed in his lap. Dean tried not to grin around Aidan's cock, humming low instead as he slid his mouth up and down, squeezing and rubbing around the base as he did so. As he continued his attentions, he began to feel Aidan’s thighs trembling on either side of him, his muscles tense as he fought the urge to push up his hips into Dean's mouth, Dean deciding to give him more, taking him a little deeper into his mouth. Aidan whimpered in pleasure, his fingers tugging at Dean's hair with insistence, wanting him to ease off, wanting more. Dean finally leant away, trailing his tongue up Aidan's length and pressing a little kiss to the tip of his cock before finally sitting back. A shiver ran through the dark haired man's body at the loss of Dean's wet mouth, and he looked up at Dean with lust filled eyes, trying to look annoyed but failing. "Tease. C'mon... Dean."

"Okay, I'm getting there. So impatient." Dean said with a chuckle as he picked up the tube of lube and suggestively popped the cap. "It's not my fault I can't resist you..."

That brought a smile back to Aidan's face, and even in the dim light that was being cast on them from the bathroom, Dean was sure the flush in his cheeks darkened a little at that. But he didn't say anything more, moving to pull up one of Aidan's legs, Aidan obligingly setting his foot onto the bed, better exposing himself to the older man. Dean quickly coated his fingers in the lubricant, bringing one down and rubbing it slowly against Aidan's little opening. Aidan bit his lip, pushing his hips up, trying to get Dean's finger inside him. Dean chuckled, but gave the younger man what he seemed so desperate for, easing his finger inside. Aidan's hips gave a little twitch, his eyes fluttering for a moment before he whispered,

"Another."

Dean grinned widely, but didn't argue. He drew the first finger out only to return with a second, making Aidan's head fall back, his muscles tightening briefly before Dean let his fingers begin to move. Rubbing slowly inside Aidan, opening him up, Dean's eyes were fixed on Aidan's face, the little expressions of pleasure that flickered across it from just his fingers. Dean groaned a little, reaching down to give his own neglected length a rub through the briefs he still wore.

"Aidan... Are you ready? Because I want..."

"God, yes. Dean." Aidan looked up at him, seeing him rubbing a palm over his confined length through the cotton briefs. "Get those off."

Dean slowly eased his fingers out of his lover, enjoying Aidan's little whimper at suddenly being left empty. But Dean wouldn't leave him waiting for long, he was more worked up than he would care to admit. Quickly, he wiggled his underwear none too gracefully from his hips, getting them past his knees and kicking them off his feet. Aidan smiled at Dean's rush, grabbing his arm and pulling him down so they could kiss, biting a little at Dean's lips, pleased by his little moan in response. Dean moved, reaching for the condom packet, fumbling for a moment when it wasn't where he left it. He finally broke the kiss, frowning over at where his hand was, only to be distracted by Aidan reaching up and catching the little foil packet in his teeth. He grinned widely, tearing the packet open and easing the latex out before throwing the rubbish aside. 

"I want to put this on you."

Dean nodded, wordless, watching as Aidan reached out and took him in hand. Aidan couldn't do any of those tricks, like putting the condom on with his mouth, but he liked the feeling of Dean in his hand. He placed the condom on the tip, and rolled it down Dean's length, even just the brushing of his fingers causing Dean to sigh. Once it was on, Dean picked up the lube, quickly coating himself before moving to pull Aidan's legs up. Aidan sucked in a sharp breath, reaching up to take hold of his thighs, pulling them back and exposing himself to Dean.

"Do you have any idea the effect you have on me." Dean muttered, almost like he didn't know he was saying it. Aidan bit his lip, his eyes bright as they trailed down Dean's stomach to take in his lubed length, and he shifted his hips almost absently, straining up towards him.

"I think I have some idea... Now, please... Fuck me."

Dean shuffled a bit closer on his knees, moving to take himself in hand and angle himself against Aidan's slick opening. Aidan gave an eager nod when he saw Dean cast him a glance, his expression silently asking a final permission. With the nod, Dean rolled his hips forward, inching himself in, then easing a little way back out, and pushing back in deeper again. Aidan whined at being breeched so slowly, moving to curl his legs around Dean's waist, pulling him forward and moaning his appreciation as he was filled.

"Oh yes... Oh, fuck."

"Ugh, Aidan..." Dean groaned back, his head falling forward as one hand clenched in the bed sheets, the other gripping Aidan's hip. "So tight, always so tight..."

Aidan blushed slightly at that, before finally adding cheekily, "It's cause you're so big..."

Dean clicked his tongue disapprovingly, before leaning in and sucking at Aidan's lower lip. Aidan hummed a little, amused, only to have it trail into a gasp as Dean began to rock his hips. Aidan mumbled something that was a mix between a thanks and a yes and a moan, and Dean smiled down at him. He built his pace, Aidan's legs clenching and easing with each of his movements, pulling Dean closer with each thrust as the younger man moaned beneath him.

"Oh god, Dean... So good." Aidan's head lulled back against the pillow, his dark curls bouncing slightly with each thrust of Dean into him. He moaned again and again, reaching out to grab Dean's wrist where his hand gripped his hip. Dean looked up at him, seeing dark eyes fixed on him. Aidan pulled Dean's wrist until he moved up, fisting the hand in Aidan's hair and tugging slightly. Aidan whimpered, pushing his head into Dean's hand, tilting it back and exposing his throat which Dean immediately set upon with his teeth. Aidan yelped softly at the first bite, his muscles tightening around Dean's cock inside him showing his pleasure and making Dean growl softly.

"I love you, Aidan..." Dean panted out, leaning back to check Aidan's face for reaction. It wasn't the first time he'd said it, but he always looked to Aidan when he did. Aidan smiled, his face flushed, his hair sticking to his sweat damp skin, and a purpling bite mark low on his throat.

"I love you too... Ugh, Dean!" Aidan cried out, his whole body going momentarily tense before a shiver of pleasure ran through him. Dean knew that reaction, it was one of his favourites. Releasing Aidan's hair, he moved to grip Aidan's hips with both hands, pulling him up and thrusting in hard. Aidan made a soft mewling noise. "More..."

Dean obliged, thrusting himself in hard and fast, pulling Aidan up to him and twitching his hips as he aimed for Aidan's spot, knowing he found it when a truly wanton noise escaped him and his body twitched. Working hard, panting with his effort, Dean found he couldn't take his eyes off Aidan as he twisted and moaned beneath him. As he watched, Aidan brought a hand down, curling it around his cock and beginning to stroke eagerly. Dean hummed, seeing Aidan's eyes flicker open, an expression of curiosity on his face.

"Close?" Dean asked simply, not once faltering in his pace, and Aidan nodded, unashamed, his hand still working quickly over his erection. Dean shook his head, throwing it back as he continued thrusting. He could feel Aidan's legs tightening unbidden around his hips, Aidan just wanting him closer, deeper. He always did. Dean moved, knocking Aidan's hand aside, earning himself a whining protest only to smother it with his lips. He leant forward, curling his arms under Aidan's body, pulling him up to him and dominating his mouth. Aidan's arms came around him in turn, whimpering against Dean's lips, the new position working Dean's cock against his prostate with each thrust, and it was almost more than the dark haired man could take.

"Dean, please... I'm gonna... Uuugggghhh."

"Yes, Aidan. Oh god." Dean replied heatedly against Aidan's lips, his hips not stilling, wanting Aidan to cum from just this. Aidan's body shuddered, his head flying back as his whole back arched and Dean leant back just in time to watch the younger man cum across his belly, opaque splatters on pale skin. Aidan cried out Dean's name as he orgasmed, his muscles clenching down tight and Dean was lost. He clutched at Aidan so hard his fingers bit into his skin, stifling his own yell of completion against Aidan's sweat slick skin as he emptied himself into the condom deep inside Aidan's still spasming body.

Panting, Dean finally eased himself up, off of Aidan, who gave a little whimper as Dean's softening length left him. Smiling fondly at him, Dean flopped down to the bed beside him, sighing and stretching slightly. Without hesitation, Aidan instantly rolled over on top of him, kissing him sloppily until Dean broke away with a little chuckle. Aidan smiled, cuddling close.

"I do love you, so much Dean."

Dean hummed back, stroking a gentle, lazy hand through Aidan's hair. He enjoyed hearing that. "Love you too, Aidan..."


End file.
